The present invention relates to cutting tools for chipforming machining preferably metallic work pieces.
Such cutting tools are normally provided with one or more cutting edges formed by the transition between the top surfaces or rake faces of the tool and its side surfaces or clearance faces. Some of these tools are provided with wave-shaped cutting edge or depressions formed in the rake face intersecting the cutting edge. Hitherto such tools have not been suitable for groove cutting since the cutting edge or the depression generates an annular rib at the bottom of the groove. The wave-shaped cutting edge or the depression, however, is favourable from the chip control point of view since it reduces the width of the chip such that the chip will not rub against the walls of the groove.
An object with the present invention is to provide a cutting tool having a wave-shaped cutting edge or a cutting edge with depressions, which is able to produce a planar work piece surface.
Another object is to provide a cutting tool having excellent chip forming characteristics.